


Seduction Of The Willing

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-01
Updated: 2008-04-01
Packaged: 2018-12-27 01:21:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12070803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brian and Justin meet in a different way. Brian is an ad/exec and really good at it. Justin is an artist/actor/singer and is taking some time off. They are both in New York at the same hotel.





	Seduction Of The Willing

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Brian put his glass down and smirked. Vance smiled and nodded.

“You did a good job,” Vance said smiling.

“A good job?” Brian asked raising a brow. “I did a pretty damn fantastic job of saving your ass.”

Vance looked at Brian and had to admit that Brian was right. “You can take some time off if you want,” Vance picked his drink and smiled at Brian. “You deserve it.”

Brian thought about it. He had been working pretty hard. A few more weeks in New York wouldn’t be too bad. He could go shopping and to the clubs. He could buy Gus a couple of things before going back to the Pitts. He deserved the damn vacation and much more. “I’ll think about it and let you know.”

Vance nodded and looked at his watch. “I need to go. My plane leaves at twelve,” Vance informed him.

Brian nodded, not really paying attention to the man as the waiter passed by. He smirked at the waiter when the guy looked in his direction. Staying to relax wouldn’t be a bad idea. He knew exactly how he would be relaxing and how the waiter was going to help him with that.

***

“Where are you?” Daphne asked.

“New York,” Justin sighed wanting to be anywhere but there.

“Is it hot over there?” Daphne asked.  
¿¿  
“Yeah,” Justin said. “What are you doing?”

“Watching a movie,” Daphne told him.

Justin sat down on the restaurant chair and looked around. He was supposed to be relaxing and having the time of his life before he went back to work. He was just simply bored out of his mind.

“What are you doing?” Daphne hit pause and knew something was wrong with the blond. She usually had to tell him to shut up.

“Nothing,” Justin yawned and rubbed his face with his free hand. “I had my last exhibit last night. Now, I don’t have anything to do and I'm bored.”

“God. Justin, you have to rest. You just made a movie and before that it was the promotion trip,” Daphne was worried that Justin would kill himself working. “You are going to drop dead.”

Justin rolled his eyes. “I’m not. I’m okay,” Justin assured her. “I’ll talk to you later. Call me if anything happens,” Justin hung up and looked around. He took a deep breath and picked up the menu. He thought of taking Joshua’s car and just driving away where no one could tell who he was. Hell, at that point, he would take anyone’s car. He looked at the list of food before he put the menu back on the table. He took off his red cap and put it on his lap. A waiter came by and took his order.

“Excuse me?” A blond girl said looking at Justin.

Justin looked at the girl standing in front of him.

“I’m Kathleen and this is my best friend, Anna Beth,” the girl said smiling.

Justin arched a brow.

“We were wondering if you are Justin Taylor,” Anna told him.

“I am,” Justin told her.

“I told you,” Anna Beth said to her friend.

“Could we have an autograph?” Kathleen asked.

Justin nodded and took the pen and paper that they were giving him. He signed it and handed it back to them. Watching them go he put his cap back on.

“Hey,” Joshua said sitting down.

“How long do I have to stay in this awful place?” Justin asked.

“You are kidding right?” Justin’s manager asked. “You need to rest. Hide for a while and come up with some new songs and maybe a few inspirational paintings.”

Justin shook his head. “This place is boring. I have no motivation, no inspiration, no…nothing.”

“What do you want to do then?” Joshua asked.

Justin shrugged and the waiter came with his food.

“Well, we could fly out of the country,” Joshua suggested.

Justin pouted as he shook his head and took a bite of his pancakes. “Can I have some money?” Justin asked.

Joshua arched a brow and smirked. “No, you can’t,” Joshua crossed his arms and tried to look mean.

“It’s my money,” Justin pointed out.

“But, if I remember correctly, it was you who made me promise not to give you your wallet back,” Joshua said. “And I totally agreed with you. You are not going to pull another disappearing act. I thought something had happened to you. Then you come back drunk. Anything could have happened to you and what if someone had found out. You are public figure, Justin.”

Justin rolled his eyes. “I’m a big boy.”

“Justin, you need to relax. Really. I’m just trying to help you. I care about you,” Joshua told him. “You need something fresh. People are starting to say you lost your touch.”

“Like I fucking care,” Justin said. “One card, I need to go shopping to relax.”

Joshua took a deep breath. “Fine,” Joshua told him. “But please, just…don’t disappear on me.”

Joshua dug in his jacket and pulled out Justin’s wallet. He took out a card and Justin’s I.D. “Justin,” Joshua said.

“What?” Justin asked as he put the cards in his pocket.

“Do not disappear on me. I’m serious. Promise me you won’t,” Joshua said. “I’m telling you this as your cousin, not your manager. You are family and I do worry when I don’t know where you are. I start thinking the worst.”

“Okay, okay. I won’t. I promise,” Justin told him smiling. “You are just like my mother.”

“I’ll pretend like I didn’t hear that,” Joshua grabbed Justin’s juice and took a sip of it. “I’m going to go talk with Milton. He wants to know if you are going to be appearing on his show,” Joshua told him.

“Tell him I’m thinking about it,” Justin grabbed his juice away from his cousin.

Joshua nodded and left. Justin finished his breakfast and hoped that shopping would cheer him up. When he was done, he went out. He walked into the first store and looked a few things over. He shopped around for a few hours before he decided to head back to the hotel.

Justin was heading for the exit when the door opened and the most gorgeous man he had ever seen came in. Brian looked at the blond who was watching him before he spotted a man that he was sure worked there. He headed in that direction and started talking to the employee.

Justin stared at the brunet for a moment, trying to capture every detail. Brian turned around to look back at Justin before he followed the employee who was helping him. Justin watched the brunet until he was out of sight. He then turned around and left the store, thinking about the brunet who would be the prime character of many of his fantasies.

***

Justin got out of the pool and picked up his towel. He started drying himself off when his gaze landed on the man from the other day. He was truly the most gorgeous man he had ever seen. He stood frozen in place for a minute until the brunet looked at him with a raised brow and a smirk before he kept walking away from Justin. The man had haunted Justin’s dreams last night and his imagination the rest of the day.

Justin knew that he was going to have more of those amazing dreams. He quickly moved and reached for his bag. He took out his sketchbook and sat down on the lounging chair. He had to draw the man that had captivated him. He would make the tall, dark and handsome man come to life in his drawings. He stayed there for hours, not really looking at the time.

“Pretty amazing,” Brian said smiling. He looked at Justin and knew he had seen the blond before but he couldn’t quite place him. At least he knew he hadn’t fucked him yet.

Justin looked up, startled, letting his pencil drop to the floor. He smiled at the brunet. Brian picked the pencil and gave it to Justin.

“What’s your name?” Justin asked.

“Brian,” Brian told him smirking.

“I’m Justin,” Justin couldn’t wait to have the man in his room. “How long are you going to be staying here?”

“Why?” Brian asked sitting down in the next chair across from Justin.

“So I can know how long I will be enjoying your presence,” Justin smirked.

Brian smiled. “You are something else,” Brian watched Justin with lust. “What makes you think that I will want to be anywhere near you after I fuck you?”

“Who says you are fucking me?” Justin asked raising a brow.

Brian smirked and then licked his lips.

“Want to come to my room?” Justin asked getting up.

Brian got up and stood very close to Justin. “Sure,” Brian whispered.

Justin led the way.

***

Justin threw his shirt on the floor and turned back to look at Brian. He smirked at the brunet before he kept on walking into the room. Brian smiled and started to follow Justin as he too started to get naked. By the time they were in bed, they were both in their birthday suits.

“Like what you see?” Justin asked as he kneeled on the bed.

“Come here,” Brian told him.

Justin moved slowly until he was in front of Brian. Brian snaked a hand around Justin’s waist and brought their bodies together. He kissed Justin slowly at first, keeping his eyes open to look at the magnificent blond in his arms.

“You are so hot,” Brian whispered.

“Fuck me,” Justin demanded.

Brian pushed Justin back and got on top on him. He couldn’t wait to be inside the blond. He pushed Justin back in the bed and kissed the blond’s neck. He licked his way down until he reached Justin’s navel. He slipped his tongue in and a small smile formed when he heard Justin groaning. He didn’t stop then, just kept going down.

“Brian!” Justin arched from the bed as Brian’s mouth enveloped his cock. “Yes.”

Brian’s nose was buried on Justin’s pubes as he ran his tongue over Justin’s cock. He loved Justin’s taste on his mouth. He pulled away and smiled. “I’m going to fuck you so hard.”

Justin smirked and rolled them around. He wasn’t going to let Brian fuck him until he got a taste of the brunet. Not losing any time he went for Brian’s cock. He devoured Brian pulling a few tricks he knew and next thing he knew he was tasted Brian’s seed in his mouth.

“Fuck!” Brian opened his eyes to see a smiling Justin hovering over him. He put his hand behind Justin’s neck and pulled him in for a kiss.

“You are soft,” Justin whispered as he pulled back.

“Give me a minute,” Brian responded as his hands traveled to Justin’s hard cock.

Justin swatted Brian’s hands off. He moved to the night table and grabbed the lube and a condom. He smiled at Brian and put them on the bed. “Let me help you out,” Justin smiled as he got on his knees with his back to Brian. He grabbed the lube and put some on his fingers. Then he leaned forth putting one hand in the bed for leverage while he used the other to open himself up.

Brian licked his lips and moved to where Justin was. He parted Justin’s cheek and his mouth watered as Justin’s fingers disappear inside of himself. Brian licked his index finger and then pushed inside the blond along with his fingers.

“Fuck!” Justin fisted the sheets as his hips started to move back against Brian.

There was no doubt that Brian was hard again. He got on his knees behind Justin and bit him. He just wanted to eat the blond up. He grabbed the condom and put it on. He grabbed the lube and put some on his fingers before he pushed Justin’s hand away and finished opening the blond.

“Mmm…fuck!” Justin’s gasped as Brian pushed all the way inside of him. Taking a few deep breaths while he got used to Brian’s big cock.

Brian started moving hard in and out of Justin. He wasn’t going to fast. He wanted to torture the blond. He wanted to make him beg and scream for more. Their hips were moving in synch with each other. Brian was gripping Justin’s sweaty waist hard. He stopped moving his hips and just pulled Justin back and forth of his cock.

“Fuck!” Justin wanted more. “More! Fuck me…harder!”

Brian licked his lips and started to move faster and harder. He put a hand on Justin’s shoulder so he could move Justin around more easily.

“Yes. There!!” Justin was growling. His world was spinning out of control.

Brian pushed Justin’s shoulders into the bed and leaned forward. He grabbed Justin’s cock and started jerking him off. The blond grunted his approval and knew he wasn’t going to make it for much longer. Brian licked the blond’s neck and grunted when Justin gave him a vice grip. He moaned and came hard inside the blond, feeling the smaller man’s cum covering his hand. Pulling away from Justin he laid back with his back to the headboard. Justin turned around and crawled on top of him.

“Fucking hell,” Justin arched a brow when Brian lifted his hand and licked his finger. Justin smiled and stared licking Brian’s hand along with the brunet. It all ended in them finding each others mouth and kissing.

When Justin pulled back, Brian had already managed to put another condom on. Justin gave him the ride of his life.

Justin pulled out a box of cigarettes and gave one to Brian. “You were amazing,” Justin said.

Brian smirked. “You were pretty good yourself,” Brian watched as Justin laughed and he wanted him again. He didn’t know why but he wanted to taste Justin once again, have him in his arms begging for more.

Justin smiled and looked at Brian. He arched a brow and wondered what the brunet was thinking.

“I have to go,” Brian said.

Justin pouted.

“So are you staying here for business or pleasure?” Justin asked.

Brian looked at Justin for a minute or two before he answered. “Kind of both,” Brian told him.

“How long are you staying for?” Justin asked.

“Maybe two more weeks,” Brian told him, getting up from the bed.

Justin smiled, happy with the information. “Do you really have to go?” Justin asked.

Brian nodded and got up to search for his clothes. He got dressed and walked over to Justin. He pushed a lock of blond hair away from Justin’s face and Justin smiled. Brian bent down and kissed Justin hard.

“Bye,” Brian said.

Justin nodded and watched Brian leave. He smiled and closed his eyes, thinking of the brunet. He had to find a way of being with him again. Brian wasn’t going to slip away from him and he always got what he wanted. And he really wanted Brian for more that one night.

***

“Hey,” Justin said sitting at Brian’s table.

Brian looked at Justin with a raised brow. “I told you I would be done with you once I fucked you,” Brian really hoped that Justin would walk away.

Justin smirked. “And I said I would enjoy your presence until you were gone,” Justin licked his lips.

“You are a very stubborn person,” Brian told him staring at Justin’s pink tongue and his body shivered at the thought of what that tongue could do.

“I know,” Justin said. “So, are you going to stop playing hard to get?”

Brian laughed shortly. “What do you want?” Brian asked.

“One spectacular night…like last night,” Justin told him.

Brian licked his lips and smirked. He nodded not sure why, but the fact that Justin was a good fuck. There was something about the blond that made him want more. If he was truthful, he did want to be with Justin again, had even been thinking about finding the blond. “But that’s it. We are done after tonight.”

Justin shrugged. “I’ll see you at my room around nine?” Justin asked, smiling sweetly as he put his hand on top of Brian’s.

“Whatever,” Brian said and pulled his hand away. Brian got up and gave Justin one last look before he left. No one had to know that he was breaking his rules for Justin.

***

Justin opened the door to his suite and let Brian inside.

“Did you eat?” Justin asked.

“What?” Brian asked.

“Have you eaten?” Justin asked as he walked to the table. “I just ordered something. Come on sit down.”

Brian sat down and watched Justin eat. The blond offered Brian some but the brunet turned him down each time.

“So, tell me something about you,” Justin told him.

“I’m not here to get to know you,” Brian was angry with his friend and he knew he was taking it out on Justin. “I’m here to fuck. So, either get in the room or fuck this shit.”

Justin smiled and nodded. He cleaned his mouth and got up taking his glass of beam with him. “I just thought you might like to eat something. What’s with you?”

Brian sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “It has nothing to do with you.”

Justin went to the bar and prepared a drink for Brian. He took the glass to the brunet and smiled. “Here.”

Brian took the glass and smiled. “Thanks, Sunshine.”

Justin just nodded and then grabbed Brian’s hand. “Follow me, stud.”

Brian smiled and moved into the room with Justin. He drank his shot of Beam as Justin put on some music. He watched with hungry eyes as Justin started to striptease. He smiled and sat on the bed enjoying the show that Justin was giving him.

Justin licked his lips and walked over to Brian when he was naked. “I’ll make you feel good,” Justin whispered in Brian’s ear. He took the glass away from Brian and then put it away. He came back to Brian and pushed the brunet back in the bed. He got on top of him and kissed his neck.

Brian grabbed Justin’s hips and grounded his erection against Justin. He wanted to be inside the blond at that instant and apparently Justin knew it. The blond grabbed a condom and then move to undo Brian’s pants. He took Brian out and put the condom on the brunet. He grabbed the lube and put some on Brian’s cock. Then he impaled himself on Brian.

“Fuck,” Brian hissed as he held Justin’s hips.

Justin bit his lower lip and buried his head on Brian’s neck. “So good,” he licked the brunet and started moving fast and hard.

Brian couldn’t get deep enough inside the blond. He had never had anyone like Justin. He wanted to crawl inside the blond and never leave. Justin moaned and gripped Brian’s shirt. His senses were in overdrive. He closed his eyes and threw his head back as his hips moved up and down. His hips moving in circular motion to give himself and Brian pleasure.

“You are so hot,” Brian muttered as he gripped Justin waist and slammed him down on his cock.

Justin eyes shot open and he yelled his pleasure. Brian smiled and started whispered dirty things in Justin’s ear which seem to make Justin more wanton.

“Touch yourself. Come on,” Brian closed his eyes trying to control himself and then opened them. “I want your cum splashing all over me.”

Justin licked his lips and started undoing Brian’s shirt. He licked Brian’s neck and went down tasting Brian’s skin until he couldn’t bend anymore. He pulled back a little and started stroking himself so that Brian could see him. Soon enough he was splashing Brian’s chest and neck with his cum.

“Fuck,” Brian groaned and came hard. They stayed like that, breathing hard and holding on to each other.

Justin moved away and got on his back. “Jesus.”

Brian got up and took off his shirt and then his jeans and then his boots along with his socks. Then he turned around to find Justin ogling him. “Something you like, Sunshine.”

“You keep calling me that,” Justin laughed and ran his fingers through his hair. “I like it.”

“Good thing,” Brian said getting on the bed.

Justin smiled at him and they kissed slowly at first. Brian moved them around until he was lying on his back with Justin on top of him. He wanted Justin yet again. Justin started to move down until he reached his target; Brian’s hard, leaking cock. He licked the head and Brian moaned. He sucked on it and Brian’s hands flew to his head and neck. He couldn’t get enough of the brunet. He knew he had to find a way of making Brian stay with him forever.

“So good,” Brian muttered as he moved his lips slightly. He loved the way Justin sucked him.

Justin introduced a finger to his mouth and played with Brian’s cock.

“Yes!” Brian moaned, feeling Justin’s wet finger playing with his balls. He wanted to protest when Justin pushed a wet finger inside of him but it felt too good.

Justin let go of Brian’s cock and started sucking Brian’s balls as his finger opened up the brunet. Brian arched from the bed as Justin made a mess of him. Justin took Brian’s hard cock in his mouth again and started sucking him while he prepared him. Little by little he kept adding fingers until he had four of them up Brian’s ass.

“Mmm,” Brian kept muttering nonsense.

Justin pulled back and got on his knees. He grabbed the condom and put it on. He turned Brian face down and straddled him. “I’ll make it good, Bri.”

Brian closed his eyes and grabbed a pillow. He put it under him and waited.

“Fuck,” Justin hissed once he was buried to the hilt. “You are so tight.”

“Fuck,” Brian bit his lower lip and tried to bear the pain. It had been so long since anyone had been inside of him.

“Are you okay?” Justin ran his hand up and down on Brian’s back.

Brian nodded and sighed as the pleasure started to take over. Justin fucked him hard, fast, slowly and any other way in between. Brian was enjoying every moment of it. They both came at the same time. Justin’s body dropped on top of Brian. Their sweaty bodies were sticking together; well fucked. Brian didn’t want Justin to pull away and frowned when the blond did.

“That was great,” Brian said as he let Justin cuddle against him. “You surely made this last night interesting. I sure won’t forget you.”

Justin smiled, pleased with what Brian was telling him. “Who says I’m done with you?” Justin asked.

Brian shook his head. “I told you already that…”

“Okay, okay,” Justin told him. “No more fucking.”

“I should go,” Brian really didn’t want to.

“Stay. Sleeping with me won’t kill you,” Justin murmured.

Brian shook his head.

“Okay,” Justin said, licking his lips.

Once Brian was done getting dressed, he kissed Justin one more time like last time.

“Later,” Brian told him.

“Later, Brian,” Justin said and watched Brian go. He lay back in bed thinking about the brunet. He wanted to go running after Brian and stop him; make him stay for a while and them some. Soon enough, he had fallen asleep holding onto his pillow. A couple of hours later, Justin woke up. He got out of bed and picked up his robe. He put it on as he walked to the big window to watch the rain fall. He took a deep breath and looked at the city lights, thinking about the wonderful, crazy night he had with Brian.

Justin knew he had to have Brian again. He could see that Brian was trying to pretend he was tough and didn’t give a care about anyone, but that wasn’t true. He smiled knowing that he was in deep trouble already. He had wanted Brian from the moment he had seen him and once he had talked to the brunet, he wanted him for more than just a fuck. And once they fucked, Justin wanted more than days. Now, Justin wanted forever.

 

 

 

* * *

  
I want to thank Cara, Gray and Sid for been there so I could get inspired. Talking to you guys is great. Big thanks to my beta CuJo. Thanks to Mary/Juliet who was the one that started this whole thing. This was a great idea for a fic, thank you so much girl.


End file.
